Pets are more and more important in people's lives; and the requirement for the pet's life quality is also more and more higher. When people feed the pets, for example, dogs and cats, food is usually placed in dishes, which are directly put on the floor. Due to the fact that pets usually stand while eating, there would be a certain distance between the pets and the food. Therefore, during the feeding process, the food may spill out of the dishes onto the floor, which increases people's workload of cleaning. Therefore, there are some improvements to the design of pet's feeding devices. Although certain progresses have been made, they all so far do not solve this problem.